


Peace Is A Lie

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And that is scary, Attempted Seduction, But he's really bad at it, But no one dies, Doesn't Really Know What Love Is, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Force Bond Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Really A Happy Ending, Not Really Nice Kylo, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive/Obsessive Disorder, Possible Triggers For Emotional Abuse, Post TLJ, Sith AU, Sith Code, Sith and In Love, Triggers, Tumblr: reylo-sin-anthology, Unstable Sith Kylo Ren, Was meant for Hunter X Prey That Never Happened, forcetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Peace is a lie; there is only Passion.Through Passion, I gain Strength.Through Strength, I gain Power.Through Power, I gain Victory.Through Victory my chains are Broken.The Force shall free me.





	Peace Is A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello.
> 
> So this was originally meant to be part of the Reylo Sin Anthology 3rd edition Hunter X Prey...but that didn't happen, so I have finally gotten around to posting it.

Staring out into the void of space, the new Supreme Leader thought he would feel something after he’d assumed this mantle of power that even his grandfather had never possessed, but he hadn’t expected it to be _empty_.

Those burning hazel eyes flashed through his mind again. The ones that haunted him now, that seemed to follow his every waking moment.

And his dreams, things were _much different_ in his dreams.

Kylo Ren had been feeling empty since the moment she had closed the door in his face. _Rey,_ that lowly trash picker that had stumbled into his life and threw everything into chaos. That amazing, blindingly bright woman that had pulled his dead cold heart from his chest and tore it to shreds before his eyes, and by doing so reminded him he could still feel. That his heart hadn’t been as cold and as dead as he tried to make it.

Kylo Ren had often wondered what it would feel like to finally become one with the Dark Side of the Force. He knew the old Sith mantra, Passion, Strength, Power, Victory, and the Force, but he had never guessed that after he was catapulted into becoming a Sith it would be perpetuated by this burning passion for a woman that had rejected him.

“Sir,” came the now subdued voice of General Hux. Kylo didn’t even bother to turn around. Ever since that failed assassination attempt and the subsequent public punishment that had followed, Hux had been cowed, it seemed.

Kylo demanded Hux strip in front of the gathered Stormtrooper platoons, all of them, and had proceeded to taunt and belittle the smaller man about his lack of _discipline_ and _training_. Showing everyone how little muscle, how little stamina, just how inferior Hux was compared to his fighting soldiers.

Kylo had stripped down as well, showing off his scars, showing the troopers he was a fighter, just like them, while Hux’s body was unmarred with wounds.

“You want to kill me? Fine, now’s your chance!” Kylo had tossed a knife at the fuming, disgraced general’s feet and just as Kylo had suspected, Hux had lunged with blind rage, utterly off balance and completely missing his target. Kylo hadn't even needed the Force to dodge the general.

“You worthless child! You spawn of rebel scum! You'd be less then nothing if it wasn't for the Force!” Hux was all but frothing at the mouth when he had jumped to his feet and lunged again. This time Kylo moved in close, grabbing the hand that held the knife, just before he broke the wrist, twisting the blade to plunge it into Hux’s chest.

Kylo had leaned in as the gush of nearly black blood poured out, coating both of them, “If it weren't for the Force, you'd be dead right now. I'm what's keeping you alive.” To emphasize the point Kylo twisted the knife just a little bit, enjoying the look of sheer terror on Hux’s rapidly paling face.

He'd pulled the blade free, watching as Hux has slid to his knees before toppling over with a widening pool of heart blood underneath him.

“Take him to the infirmary. I want him on his feet in two days,” ordered the Supreme Leader as he walked off the dais.

Since then Hux had only questioned him once, and to be fair it had been a reasonable question but one that Kylo would not tolerate.

“Supreme Leader, why are we alloting so much time toward the capture of one girl? Couldn't those resources be better spent tracking down the last of the Resistance as a whole? Surely the girl would be among them.”

He had spoken politely, but no one should question him; no one was going to get in the way of him returning Rey to where she belonged.

Kylo had turned his face to Hux, and as he had held the general's rapidly beating heart in a tight grip, squeezing it with the Force, Kylo imagined Rey slipping through his fingers due to someone else's incompetence. He wouldn't let that happen. Passion burned within him for the first time then. _True_ _passion._ He had understood what the mantra had really meant. What it could mean for him.

_Rey._

“You will understand, or you will die. I will have her by my side - in chains if need be, but she will be _mine_.”

It had been the first time his eyes had shown what he was becoming. The first time they had burned with that inner fire of yellow-red. The dread had been easy to see in Hux’s mind. A new Sith had been created, out of the flames of _passion._

 

_Peace is a lie; there is only Passion._

 

“Sir,” Hux’s voice brought Kylo out of his silent musing. There were matters at hand to attend to, but Kylo only truly cared about the search.

“Progress?”

“She's been tracked to a small planet, sector 472-HT, fourth planet in the orbit of the white dwarf sun, temperate climate with little resources beyond the mining colony station. She's currently working to repair the faulty air filtration unit,” came Hux’s bland report.

“Estimation on the time for the repair?” Rey had made it a habit to move after a few weeks at any given location she stayed. A side effect of being hunted, he knew, and the thought caused him to smirk. She kept him at bay in her conscious thoughts, but he was still ever present in her mind. Just like she was in his.

“The needed replacement parts are still a week out, scheduled to arrive when the next frigate of supplies is due to dock.”

“Our people are in place? No bribes, no mercenaries, no one that even has a clue they are working for the First Order, correct?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Good. See to that frigate. Make sure it arrives on time and set a course for the rendezvous point.” Kylo stared out into the void, thinking of how sweet it would be when her running finally drove her right into his very arms.

 

That evening Kylo had tried to clear his mind, to meditate and become the eye in the center of the storm, knowing he would be unable to contain his delight and eagerness should the Force Bond open, and he would inadvertently tip his hand. Rey would pick up on just how close he was to catching her, fleeing early and slipping away again.

No, this time he would try and distract her.

He mentally built up an elaborate fantasy palace, with her in nothing but a silken slip. Thinking of how he would touch her, how her skin would feel under his fingers. Thinking of how she would moan and sing for him once he’d coaxed her onto the bed.

He started pushing the fantasy through their bond, slowly as if he were dreaming and not intentionally doing it. Her curiosity would get the better of her.  It always did.

He knew the moment she connected to the dream he'd created for her. Her tone changed ever so slightly. Her skin grew hotter to the touch.

“Rey,” he breathed, right before he kissed her with renewed passion. He only ever got to keep her like this for a few brief moments before she came to her senses and kicked him out of her mind, but in these few fleeting moments, Kylo knew he was what she craved, just as much as he craved her.

He savored his time with her, really feeling her beneath his hands and lips. He kissed her like he was a drowning man and she was his air, his everything. He let himself drift into the fantasy that she really was with him and he really was able to love her as he wished.

He moved his mouth to her delicate throat while pulling the slip up and out of his way before he shifted his hips.

“Wha - _oh, Ben,”_ she moaned as he left loved bites down the column of her neck. Quickly, before she could stop him, he pushed his length against her, running himself along her wet folds, trying to find the angle needed to enter her. He wanted to be inside her so badly; his entire body ached at the thought.

“Hey! Wha- Ben - No!” she half yelled, twisting her body against him to evade his seeking member. Her hands had been sliding over his shoulders, but the caress turned into her digger her thumbs into his throat.

He grabbed her wrists, pinning them down and he bared his teeth in a snarl as she tried to close her thighs. The look on her face was determined and frantic while she continued to twist under him.

“Gods damn it, Rey! Why? Why won’t you let us be together? I love you! I want you so badly! Why?” He hated how broken and angry he sounded. He wanted to woo her and love her, not yell at her and hold her down.

“You want me just as much as I want you. Why can’t we have each other here, in our dreams?” He wanted to try and reason with her. Maybe...maybe he could get her to understand finally.

She had stopped thrashing around and was breathing heavily as he pressed down on her. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly out her nose as she held her lips in a tight, thin line. Rey glared at him but slowly relaxed her arms. He could feel the tension easing out of her body as she slowed her breathing. 

“Because, Ben, it is never _just_ in here. I give you an inch and you take a mile. You're chasing me everywhere I go, for fuck’s sake! I can’t trust you.”

He was about to retort that the only reason he was chasing her was because she wouldn’t stay put, but her form was already starting to vanish.

Kylo felt his rage and despair raising at her callous abandonment, yet again. He swore to himself that when he finally did get her back, he would never allow her to leave his sight. He would never give her the opportunity to abandon him ever again. She would be weighed down with golden chains and silken ropes if need be, but he swore Rey would always be at his side.

He half considered conjuring up a scene of punishment and dominance, something that would have Rey blushing and embarrassed. A scene with her back in the interrogation chair, him peeling off a layer at a time with each falsehood and denial she threw at him until she was trembling, naked and spread open before him, but he didn't have the will.

Instead, he let his longing, his loneliness and his _love_ for her fill their bond as he lay there, thinking of her hazel eyes, sunkissed skin, and how sweet her peach-colored lips had tasted.

 

A week later his flagship was stationed at the rendezvous point, and he was trying to control his excitement as his shuttle headed down to the planet's surface.

She was here!

The not-so-random sector check by the First Order inspection team had done the trick and flushed her out of hiding after the repair droid had alerted them to her next planned stop. Rey had become quite adept at picking up on the intentions of those around her. She was very good at knowing who she could trust and who was in the pocket of the First Order. So as far the inspection team had known, it really had been a random inspection of the mining operation.

Kylo had learned the hard way and so had his underlings. She was not to be underestimated again.

 

He bitterly remembered the last time she had slipped through his fingers. The bounty hunter and the First Order infiltrator had worked in tandem, setting up a deadfall trap on part of her daily trek to the generator she had been repairing. The trap had collapsed, not only taking Rey by surprise but piercing the generator's core power supply, causing it to rupture and triggering an evacuation of the cargo freighter.

Rey managed to escape both the exploding ship as well as the bounty hunter but not without injuries. Kylo had seen them himself when the Bond had opened afterward.

He'd turned the corner heading to his private quarters, only to see Rey slumped against the wall. Kylo had stood frozen, his eyes tracing each trickle of blood, taking in each blooming bruise. She looked like she'd survived Hell.

He didn't think, just scooped her up, taking her into his rooms, heading straight for his bed. “Be-" she had groaned as he laid her down. “Ben…”

He had hovered for a moment waiting to see if she'd speak again, but he saw she had dropped into semi-consciousness. He quickly retrieved some of the medical supplies in his fresher. Kylo had set about cleaning and bandaging the worst of her wounds. He decided to give her a small injection of a painkiller as well.

Once her face was free of grime and he was satisfied she was no longer bleeding, Kylo couldn't stop himself from pulling his glove off and running his fingers over her cheek. Even scrapped, half dead on her feet and probably madder than ever at him, he still couldn't fathom how beautiful she was.

“Ben,” she breathed, and his heart clenched. He dared not speak, afraid she would come to fully and try and leave him.

_I'm sorry my love, I never intended for you to be hurt._

His self-hatred grew, knowing it was at his order she had been hurt, his bounty, his operative, _his fault_.

He had vowed then that there would be no more use of violence to bring her to him, no chances of her getting injured or worse. He’d change the parameters of the contracts, issue orders she was to remain unharmed, no matter what the cost.

She stirred, nuzzling her face into his palm, her mouth pressing against his skin. His breath had caught in his chest. She mouthed his palm and moaned softly. She was delirious, it seemed. Kylo quickly looked at the syringe; he had forgotten the dosage in it had been meant for him - his body mass, not hers.

_Oh._

Rey tried to nibble on his fingers, suckling one into her warm mouth. Kylo had to grip the mattress to keep himself from climbing on top of her right then. He needed her to wake up, but he also didn't want her wandering off to find someone else to help with her current drug-induced arousal.

Gently he entered her mind, seeing she was in the mists of an erotic dream involving him. Again, he had to stop himself from crashing down on her. She was there, in a state of need, on his bed, dreaming of him.

_His love, his Other, she was dreaming about him._

His hands ran up her sides, the bruises forgotten. He brought his mouth down on hers hard, uncaring of the slit in her lip, devouring her sweet lips, til the taste of blood - her blood - met his tongue. He jerked back, horrified at his own actions. He wanted her so badly, he _burned_ for her, but he wanted her hale and whole as well.

He probed her mind again, trying to find the tangled knot of her dream. He pulled up the familiar dream of her abandonment, now blended with her first Force vision. Kylo watched it all play out and felt the jolt of her coming up out of the haze.

“Be-en” her voice broke as her eyes fluttered open.

“Rey - Please, please forgive me! I didn’t know! I-” he pleaded when she looked at him, but with a small bloody smile she shook her head.

“You - you didn’t do this.” Her voice was rough and scratchy. She swallowed, and he was mesmerized by the movement of muscles along her throat.

“But Rey - it was my orders! My bounty that prompted this. My...need to have you with me, it’s killing me, eating me up inside - I just don’t know what to do anymore!” He tried to gather her up in his arms. “Tell me where you are. Tell me and I’ll come to you. I’ll come take care of you. Please, Rey,” but she silenced him with her small hand on his arm.

“Ben, I want to trust you, but I can’t, not when you are still Kylo Ren, not when you still keep the First Order operating. I want to...but I can’t.” She had lifted her hand and gently traced his jaw, lightly brushing the scar she had given him the first time she had truly rejected him.

He stared at her, wanting to say something to convince her she could trust him, believe in him, but her form had faded and he was left with just the taste of her blood on his lips.

 

But now, now she was here, on the same planet as him, just waiting for him to waltz in and take her away. Take her _home._ He was so elated that it felt like he was floating over the gravel-strewn street. He couldn’t wait to hold her close, to finally wrap his hands around her waist, to pull her to him and never, _never_ let her go again.

A scream cut through his thoughts, an unbelievably loud scream. He stopped dead in his tracks, jerking his head around, trying to see where it had come from. A quick scan of his guard detail told him they hadn’t heard it and were only on alert because their Supreme Leader had halted. Kylo reached out with the Force just as the scream came again. This time he recognized for what is was and from _whom_ it came..

“NO! - REY!” Kylo didn’t even give orders to his men. He just started running towards her Force signature, throwing everything that lay in his way aside without a second glance. She was in pain, excruciating pain, and she _needed him now!_

She was screaming now, ragged and unstopping, and he could hear it both in his head and with his ears.

He was getting close. Kylo didn’t even register he was shouting her name or hear the yelling of his guards; he was too focused on pinpointing her location. It was just the next building over.

Kylo used the Force to cave in the wall, letting him see just where his beloved was.

 

_Through Passion, I gain Strength._

 

Suspended from the ceiling by a chain around her wrists, blindfolded and her clothing ripped to shreds, was his Rey. Two men were near her and three more were grabbing blasters as he stepped through the rubble.

There was nothing but the red haze of his saber as he deflected the incoming blaster bolts while reaching out to crush the throats of the two men that dared to touch - to hurt his Rey. The bloodlust and rage sang through him just as his saber slid through one of the men. The Sith wasted no time dispatching the group, even as his guards reined in their own blaster fire.

“Round up any that are alive and anyone that knows who these men were. I will have answers,” he called over his shoulder as he ran to her. He concentrated on the chains holding her and caught her just as she dropped free. Her eyes fluttered before they closed and she fell unconscious.

 

_Through Strength, I gain Victory._

 

Kylo stood watch as Rey was placed in the bacta bath. He had it modified so she was resting on her back, gently floating in the small tank. This configuration did not require her to be completely submerged and allowed him to gaze on her face unobscured.

Her list of injuries had been moderate, but he was not going to let her deal with a lengthy or painful recovery when he could provide a better and faster solution.

During her recovery time, he had not been idle. Not only had he discovered who those miscreants were who had held her captive and dared to _torture_ her, he had learned why. The leader of the gang had been a bounty hunter and he’d had a brother, also a bounty hunter. Mandalorian brothers.

That brother had been the bounty hunter who had been responsible for the trap that had nearly claimed Rey’s life. The First Order operative had died in the incident; the bounty hunter hadn't been so fortunate.

Kylo had rectified that, _slowly_. And he had made sure the record of that execution had been made public, so no one would disobey his orders in the future.

There had been a revenge plot, with Rey as the bait and part of the payoff. Kylo had been merciless after he’d broken the first one, learning everything about the plot. He had the village razed, anyone with dealings or ties with the brothers had been interrogated. The First Order had seized anything in connection with the band of mercenaries, from ships to property to black market deals. Nothing was left of the brothers.

The only thing Kylo truly regretted was he couldn’t bring the brothers back from the dead and kill them again.

 

He sighed as he gazed down at her beautiful face. He needed to clear his head. To shake the scent of blood from his nose and the screams from his ears. She was here with him and that was all that mattered now.

 

_Through Victory, my chains will be Broken -_

 

He reached down and stroked her cheek. Kylo glanced up at the screen showing her vitals before returning his eyes to her. His gaze drifted down, taking in her exquisite body, watching her floating in the shallow tank, naked for his hungry eyes to devour. He lightly trailed his fingers down over her collarbone, lightly disturbing the bacta solution as it covered her sternum.

He needed her, needed her like he needed the blood in his own veins. And once she was brought out of her healing status he could finally have her. She would finally be where she belonged.

He could feel it, her heart. Feel its steady beat just under his fingertips. How he wished her heart beat only for him, as his beat only for her.

Victory had finally brought him something, someone of the utmost importance. His other half, his _Light._ He could walk the path of the Sith, so long as he had her by his side and, his eyes flashing yellow, in his bed. Right where she belongs.

 

Three days later the alert came that the patient, Rey, was being revived.

 

The Supreme Leader didn't even wait for the message to end. He was already on his feet, moving towards his chambers. To his _Light._ His Rey.

When he entered the room he was met by the sight of her standing, trying to tug a towel away from the droid that had been assisting her. She squeaked at him as he’d burst into the room. The droid pivoted to acknowledge its Supreme Leader, and Rey yanked the towel free, quickly trying to cover herself with it.

They stood frozen till the droid beeped and dismissed itself, but he couldn't be bothered to notice. She was barely covered and feeling highly embarrassed, not knowing that he'd had free and clear viewing of her lovely body while she healed under his care.

His emotions were revolving between elation and wanting some form of petty revenge as he watched her trying to cover herself up with the towel. He could feel her blend of embarrassment and frustration. He saw her fix her eyes on the floor, in an attempt to keep herself from crying at the unfairness of everything, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

She was here with him, awake. Healed. Whole. Not some Force manifestation that could be taken from him at the slightest change.

Drinking in the sight of her, her legs, her bare shoulders, her toned arms as they folded over her chest holding the towel closed; he wished she would fall to her knees, begging him to forgive her. He wished she'd faint, swoon and fall into his arms. He wished she would do something other than huddle there shivering.

 

_Shivering._

 

Oh, she's cold.

 

He took his cloak off and draped it around her without a word, tugging it in about her shoulders. Seeing her huddled in his cloak striked a very possessive cord in him, and he vowed to see her dressed in his clothing as frequently as he can.

When her hands crept out from under the folds, letting the towel drop to the floor to take hold of the cloak, clutching it tightly, Kylo had an unobstructed view of her face and he saw the tracks of tears that had fallen while she stood there. He reached up, noting just how large his hand was compared to her delicate face as he wiped them away.

She wouldn't look at him. Squeezing her eyes shut she turned her head away. “So what now? What am I to you?”

He was speechless for a moment. “You're right where you were always meant to be, with me. We've both been circling around it since the moment we met. I've never wanted you away from me. You belong here with me.” Kylo hoped she can hear that he means that, how much he needs her with him. His love, his Light.

“That doesn't answer my question.”

He got the sense that she was afraid. She doesn't feel safe. Safe? From him, or from the First Order?

“Rey, you have to know I won't harm you. I've never wanted to harm you.” He hoped she’d meant it when she said she didn’t blame him for her injuries, even though he still blamed himself.

“You've got a strange way of showing it,” she muttered into the collar of the cape as she pulled it tighter. 

He didn't know how to respond to that, but watching her nuzzle her face into the fabric bunched in her hands, fabric he knew smelled of him, he lifted her chin with his hand, looking into her eyes seeing her tears drying, her nose a little red with those adorable freckles spread across it. Kylo didn't think as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her.

 _She is everything to him, his breath, his light._ He let his devotion to her seep into the Force, he wanted his feelings to wash over her, reassure her, _possess her._ The Dark side pulsed within him - she tasted so good, so sweet.

He finally had her with him, he wanted to show her just how much he means what he's said. Kylo gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, while keeping his lips on hers.

He felt her hands clutching the cloak closed, uncurl and press onto his chest, felt her respond, kissing him back tentatively, more than a little overwhelmed by him.

A very large part of him wanted to crow and preen at how flustered and disoriented she appeared when he leaned back to look at her. Her lips were kiss-swollen and her cheeks held a deep blush, making her freckles darken.

“Stay with me. Forever. Rey, please never leave me again.” He watched her blink up at him, saw the tears well in her large hazel eyes, before she turned her gaze from him.

“I - I can't. You know that Ben.” Her voice was thick with emotion and heartache and she couldn't look at him.

He tilted her chin back up, wanting to have her look him in the eyes.

“We belong to each other. You are my Light. The only light I have left. You can only leave if you kill me. I won't stop you if you do decide to kill me, but I will not let you leave me again.” He watched her absorb his ultimatum and he could see it crushed her.

“It broke something in me when you left me the last time. I can't bear it if you leave again. So please, do me the kindness and kill me first. Don't leave me to suffer alone.”

Rey was shaking, her fingers unconsciously clinging to his tunic. She was starting to hyperventilate.

“I - I did that...the same...to you - done to me. Left you...oh gods.” Rey half sobbed as she looked up at him.

“Sssh. Rey, hush. You had the strength to leave, to abandon me. I couldn't do what you did. I couldn't survive as you did. I had to be pushed, shoved, broken before I could become strong like you. Oh my sweet Rey, my Light. You are my reason for being now.” He confessed. She gaped at him and he knew his eyes had revealed the truth of his allegiance. She could see how far she'd pushed him.

“Oh, oh _Ben._ ” Heartfelt concern and fear laced his name and his beautiful love looked so panicked.

He smiled at her, “No Rey, it's alright. I'm alright. Trust me.” He pulled her hands up to press his lips to them. “Don't pity me. I accept this as part of me. As the balance we can achieve. Your light and my darkness. We're meant to be together.”

He leaned down again, capturing her lips in another kiss. This one was not timid, he let his desire, his _passion_ for her guide him. Sliding his free arm around her waist he pulled her closer, lifting her off her feet. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, never pulling her lips from his. He shifted her more comfortably in his arms, carrying her like the prize she was. Rey was picking up on his feelings, and he could feel the tangled jumble of hers. Concern, excitement, trepidation, arousal all swirling around in her.

There was no such conflict on his part. He carried her without a thought, walking at a steady pace through the room, heading back to his chambers. He would see her laid out on his bed as he had dreamed of so many times.

As soon as her back touched the bed he felt her anxiety spike, her eyes flew open to look around frantically.

 _“Ssssh_ , my love. You’re safe,” He lightly smoothed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, while leaning over her. “Let me take care of you.” Kylo slowly slid his hands under the makeshift collar of his cloak, sliding it off of her shoulders, revealing her sunkissed and freckled skin.

“You are so beautiful, Rey. You are like a sun in your radiance.” He watched the blush spread from her cheeks down her neck. He stroked his fingers lightly over her shoulder, following the line of her collarbone, done to caress the valley between her breasts. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his fingertips. Her eyes were huge lovely pools of green and gold as she gazed up at him as he pulled the cloak from the rest of her body. Unfolding her from it like the unfurling of a flower’s petals. To see her finally, _finally_ upon his bed, truly there with him in the flesh. Kylo felt his heart catch in his throat and he had to rapidly swallow, trying to comprehend she was actually with him.

Her hand tentatively reached out and he felt her fingers brush over his face, tracing the scar she’d gifted him with. There was such a tender look on her face as she watched him. Her simple touch ignited his blood like nothing ever had in the past. He stared at her, letting his desire fill his gaze and he saw her shiver from him just looking at her.  

Kylo leaned back slightly, just enough for him to start pulling at his clothes. He needed to get his body, his skin next to her as quickly as possible. He kept his eyes locked on hers. Kept her pinned right where she belonged, where he’d longed for her to be.

Once he was as bare as she was, he crept back over her and seeing how she turned shy just made his blood race faster. The darkness was rising in him, singing in decadent triumph as he felt her legs tremble and slide along him as he moved up her body, bringing him up to look down at her.

He leaned down, caging her in a searing kiss that left them both panting. He couldn't ’t get enough of her taste on his tongue. He felt like he wanted to devour her. The thought of kissing her most sensitive and private skin excited him.

“Rey, my love, I’m going to put my face between your legs. I’m going suck on you until you’re screaming my name.” He whispered hotly into her ear and he felt her body jerk at his words. She turned her eyes to him and he could see that she very much liked that idea. She swallowed and nodded as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Kylo drove down, sucking at her neck, before working his way down her body until he is pushing her thighs apart, making room for his shoulders. He slipped his hands along her inner thighs till his thumbs meet, pulling her skin up and away, letting him see her slit, that small darkened space within her that he could not wait to bury himself in. He leaned down, watching her skin quiver as he breathes over her. He let his tongue past his lips, almost salivating at the scent of her. He knew she'd taste divine.

He started at her exposed opening licking along her seam before letting his tongue press upward, feeling that swollen pearl hard against him. She twitched at the swipe over her clit and her legs jerked a little. He watched her slit, saw more wetness gather and he licked at it, collecting her taste, coating his tongue in her. He couldn’t help his moan, she tastes even better than he'd hoped.

He pushed his fingers into his mouth, covering them in her and in his own saliva. Slowly he traced her skin, letting his fingers draw in closer and closer with each tight little circle. He listened as he slid his middle finger into her burning heat. A soft moan that is steadily increasing as he pushed all of his finger into her. He slowly thrust it, twisting as he pulled back, he added another finger and he can feel her silken walls more, feel them quiver and flutter over his skin. Oh how magnificent she'll feel when he's locked inside her.

He leaned up, letting his mouth seal over that bright pink pearl, as he sucked on her swollen skin. He used his tongue to press into her, caressing that succulent berry as he started to thrust his fingers faster, harder, rubbing up along her frontal wall, pushing against the underside of her clitoris. He wanted this to be perfect for her. Hearing her gasp and feeling her body start to twitch and jerk more as he built up her pleasure, it was just the siren's call his darkness had been craving.

He redoubled his efforts wanting her to shatter, to climax like she never had before. Rey was bucking and squirming under him, her legs shaking with each suck he gave. He kept that pace that had her thrashing and moaning high and thin, until he felt her body tighten around his fingers, nearly holding them in place. His mind shorted out a little at the thought of how tightly she clenched, _oh to be inside her when she's like this_.

He slowly pulled his fingers from her, replacing them with his mouth, wanting to taste her orgasm as she was still writhing from the aftershocks.

After he'd licked his fill and her moans had calmed some, Kylo slow climbed back over her, seeing her tanned skin and flushed face, eyes fluttering, blinking away the moisture that had gathered there. He gently brushed the sweaty hair from her brow and watched as her eyes focused on him. He brought his mouth down, wanting to kiss her while she was still riding the aftershocks of her peak. 

He was overjoyed at how she fit so well under him, at how her hips cradle his, how her soft peaked breasts tease and rub along his chest with each gasp she took, it was like a caress along his skin.

“Good?” He asked with a small smile, watching as she stared at him in disbelief, before smiling at him. There was such joy in her eyes that he felt lost for a moment. How he’d long for her to look at him like that.

He shifted just slightly and felt his member rub against her, and they both gasp at the feeling. Like a spark between them. He swallowed hard and shifted again, keeping his eyes on hers and watched them widen as he pushed the tip of himself into her wet skin. He reached down and gripped his member, lining up with her entrance. Keeping his eyes on hers, he slowly pushed into her, and he gasped at the feel of her skin gripping him before he’d even gotten the tip into her.

He had to fight his body not to just push in as deeply as he could, barely two inches of him was encased in her skin and it already it felt more divine than he could have possibly imagined.

She was so soft, yet so tight, surely her body can take him?

He watched her eyes, saw them squeeze tight when he gave a small thrust, nudging a little deeper. He licked his thumb, before he leaned down on his elbow, bringing his lips next to her ear, sucking on her throat as he reached down. Gently he caressed her cheek, snaking his other hand and down between them, rolling the slick pad of his thumb over her swollen clit, making her body buck, taking him in a little more.

“That's it, my love, take more of me. Take all of me until I'm buried inside you as far as I can be. Then I'll push deeper and make you moan my name, I'll push you so far you'll forget everything but the feeling of me inside you.”

He rolled his hips in time with his thumbs, one stroking her cheek, the other stroking her overly sensitive bundle of nerves while he listened to her moans and stuttered breathing.

She was exquisite, mouth open with little gasping breaths in time with his slow thrusts. He felt he was losing his mind at how _good_ she felt.

All too soon he felt the end of her body, a little higher pitched gasp left her as he pulled back just enough to give a more solid nudge feeling what had to be her cervix.

“My love, my Rey, there - can you feel that? Feel what I've found.” He emphasized by thrusting a little harder, rubbing himself into her.

He pulled out about half, running his thumb over himself gathering her slick before doubling his attention on her clit. It felt so swollen and hard now, he gave her a few hard presses, making her hips jump and twitch, sliding her along his shaft before he started thrusting in earnest.

He was moving easier now, her body opening for him, _only for him_ , he thought. She is his now, now and forever. The darkness in him swirled tighter, pulling at his mind and heart. He had to keep looking at her, had to know this was real and she was feeling the same thing he was.

He kissed her as he picked up speed, feeling himself moving in and out of her, he sucked on her lip, pulling it between his before moving his head back, watching her reaction as he purposefully nudged her cervix harder then before. She gasped, jerking slightly back with each deep hit, each stronger push had her making noise, eyes squeezing closed.

He timed his thumb to caress her with each stroke, mingling her pleasure and pain, each time he hit the limit of her body he rewarded her with more pressure on her swollen clit. Soon he had her bucking wildly in the throws of a body wracking orgasm.

He rode her through it, watching the tears leak out her eyes while her body squeezed him like a silken vice. He found that if he continued to stroke her, the aftershocks continued as well, keeping her taut and whimpering with him still locked inside her

It was more than he could bear, his own orgasm taking over his senses, he rutted into her like an animal in a frenzied heat, thrusting with abandon as his pleasure took him.

He could hear her cries and gasps as he pushed all of himself into her hard and fast, wanting to be as deep as possible when he felt his body give release, feeling all of her caress him as he emptied inside her.

He kissed her, this beautiful angel, his love, with open mouthed kisses, with no form or thought, just the need to express his love, his gratitude, his desire. He soothed her as she panted, eyes still fluttering, soothing over her cheek with his fingertips. He traced the wet line of her tears, feeling down into her hair. Her skin was slick and his cloak was sweat soaked from how much he’d wrung out of her.

He smiled down as her eyes blinked open and he saw how dazed she still was. His heart clenched up and he felt his darkness roll over him again when she breathed his name.

 

_Through Victory, my chains will be Broken - And the Force shall set me Free._

 

“Sssssh, hush, now my love. We'll do that again, don't you worry, but next time I'll be wary of just how sweet you can be. That was very naughty of you, making me come so early in our fun. Next time I just might have to tie you down so you can't do that again till I'm ready for it.” He watched her as she absorbed what he had said and blinked at him in shock.

Oh he had plans for her, spread out, tied down so she could be more _free_ , allowing her to just feel instead.

He held her tightly, feeling his seed shift and drip out from between where he was still inside her. He didn't want to remove himself, wanting to stay inside her till he hardened again.

He'd take her fast this time, holding her legs open so he could watch himself slide in and out, ramming his spend deeper with each thrust, then he'd pull out and lick her till she was writhing, right on the edge and he'd slowly push back into as she spasmed around his length.

He'd rock into her cervix slowly, deep heavy hits till she was convulsing and twitching in another orgasm

Just that thought alone had him stiffening within her.

“Rey, my love, are you ready for more?”


End file.
